A 3D image viewing system has been known in which an image display device alternately displays a right eye image and a left eye image in a time-division manner and the images are observed through shutter glasses alternately opening and closing right and left shutters synchronously with switching between the right eye image and the left eye image so that a 3D image is viewable.
The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a 3D image display device that alternately displays a right eye image and a left eye image every two frames to prevent crosstalk caused when a frame rate is increased.